Torture and Interrogation Room Inspectation
by 6Fortius9
Summary: A simple room inspectation becomes a heated thing between Giotto and Alaude. Warnings: Mature Themes, Boy Love, R18


_**Torture and Interrogation Room Inspection**_

**-x-**

_Done By: 6fortius9_

**-x-**

Giotto's POV

"…mn…Aah…A…Alaude – Hah-!"

My voice seemed to echo through the grand spacious room specially used for torture and interrogation room in a soft melody of moans, threatening to be heard even through the soundproofed walls. Pleasure and – to my horror – lust seem to envelope me in its warm hands as he caresses me with gentle touches like that of a feather, turning it into rough quick strokes the least I expect it.

"Haah…Alaude…Mn!"

I pushed the back of my fist to my mouth in a poor attempt to muffle these disgusting sounds and closed my eyes tightly, beads of tears welling from the corners of my eyes. It horrifies me to know that I am enjoying this, and even more so that I recognize it myself yet cannot stop that urge.

His hands were slowly seducing me, teasing me at the tip in a way that made me wanted to go even further despite how wrong all of this is. His fingers, despite being roughened from years of battles, felt gentle and smooth on me, pushing back and forth in an up and down motion that made me cry out uselessly.

My legs trembled viciously before giving out under my weight. My mind was only too happy for the chance of escape, yet that, too, was taken away as I felt a long leg between my legs. I glanced down at it.

"…Mnnnh…"

I whimpered helplessly as he pushed deeper in, slowly rubbing it against my bottom. I grunted as the rough fabric of his pants brushed against my ass and balls, causing an unnecessary jolt of pleasure running up my spine.

I rested my head upon my hands, breathing unsteadily.

I lifted myself back up with much effort. My brows drew together as my hand came up to rest on the wall, clinging on so I do not drop back against him. Even with my back turned, I could sense him smirk.

"So persistent now, are you, Giotto?" His low voice chuckled huskily.

I shivered involuntarily and sighed as I concentrated on gathering myself and not lose myself in pleasure. It would be unsightly for a boss to be seen like that.

"I will admit that this method of 'torture' will work on most, but what do you have for – nnh! – the mentally stronger captives?" I breathed, tossing him a glare for his suddenly rough stroke in between.

"Hn? We'll just have to find out now, don't we?"

"Wha-"

My eyes widened as a hand reached over the span of my shoulder and grabbed my chin gently, turning it to face him. The first thing I saw was his blondish pale hair, closing up on me. The next was his eyes as our lips make contact in a wet kiss that made me wanted to melt into his much larger frame.

I tried to turn away from his face, and succeeded, but only for a moment before he grabbed my chin and tilted it back to him forcefully. I was disgruntled by his sudden roughness, but took on his challenge as I turned my body fully to face him, pushing deeper in the kiss.

Our tongues danced in a waltz for domination, dipping into each other's mouth with much vigor and the exchange of saliva happen without a care. I closed my eyes to concentrate, grabbing the back of his head and pushing it harder.

What happened next was not what I expected. I was taken back when the first of his fingers pushed into my anus forcefully, curling within me and stretching me from within unbearably. Damn, he did it without lubrication! Even though this wasn't my first time – in fact, I was so experienced I could be the lead – with Alaude, the long period since the last we have had intercourse was unsettling.

I moaned, tossing my head back, startled. Alaude's reaction was already predicted before he even did it. His smug smirk could be heard as he grunted.

The effect of a short moment being caught off guard quickly appeared. Alaude was devouring my mouth within seconds, lapping at the saliva at the sides of my lips like a hungry boar, licking through my teeth, making me shiver, reaching into the depths of my throat and kissing me so undeniably passionately my whole soul felt like it was wrecked.

Was this an act? Was this still a test? These things were forgotten the moment those delectable fingers dug deeper into me, increasing in numbers quickly.

"Aaah…mnnhh…Hah-!"

Words were forgotten. Patience was left behind as Alaude kissed me till my lips were red and bruised. His fingers thrusted into me vigorously, filling me like one would fill a teacup, and stretching me till I felt like I was all too full and no longer able to contain anymore.

All those days of being apart from Alaude and giving him the cold treatment, while secretly hiding in my own office and pleasuring myself with a dildo – or something else like a pen if it wasn't there – and walking with an ass-plug in me felt incomparable to this.

I gasped, clinging onto his large frame desperately for some kind of comfort, breathing harshly into his chest as he thrusted continuously.

It was painful, rough, harsh, but that was the way Alaude is. I was already all too used to his sadism and his torturous ways, even in sex. In fact, I could tell he was being gentle on me at this moment as compared to the last time he had shoved a thick pole into me without preparation and fucked me even as I was bleeding and crying. I could only be thankful that he left me for several months to heal.

"Giotto." I blinked as my name was called, breathing less harshly as compared to before. I looked up dazedly through my long lashes at his figure.

Alaude was staring at me with his blue-grey eyes, darkened and heavily lidded with lust and need. With his hands still pleasuring me, he said:

"I want you."

A demand. It was so like his usual childish demeanor, demanding everything. What he wants, he takes. It was as simple as that. When I met him, I was at first disgruntled by his selfish mannerisms, but his ways eventually grew on me. His possessiveness of me was heartening. If nothing else, it showed only his affection for me. What he wanted from me, now I gave him.

My eyes softened the slightest and I heaved a sigh as I nodded in resignation.

"Turn back." I did as I was told, leaning back against the wall.

Before I knew anything, a jolt of pain shot up my spine. I released a cry of pain as I was carried up by my hips and flipped back to face him again. His face was now cold, harsh, shooting shivers down my spine. The message was clear as he grunted: he wasn't planning to stop now that he was within me.

I cried soundlessly on his shoulder, arms wrapping around his warm body as he pounded mercilessly into me, leaning me against the wall. Tears leaked upon his cape, but he didn't' seem to care. His dick felt like scorching fire within me, tearing into my inner walls and stretching me to such an extent I felt like hitting him over the head. I could feel his hands tightening on either of my thighs, such that the pain could be felt even with the incoming pleasure.

Then, the first feeling of pleasure. I gasped as his thrusts suddenly changed in angle, towards an area which I was familiar with. The first contact it made was like electricity going through my mind, shocking it blank and leaving a feeling of sweetness.

"Oh-! Ah! A-Alaude!"

I cried brokenly with each thrust that made contact. I was fully hugging him now, my arms around his shoulders like a constricting rubber band. If my voice was so loud that I thought people outside would have heard it, then my heartbeat would even louder as each and every thump was like the sound of drums beating against my ear. I shivered as I felt my dick accidentally rubbing on one of Alaude's shirt buttons.

"F-Faster!" I demanded in a moment of rashness, immediately regretting it. It wasn't like me to demand things of others, being selfish was a thing that would fit only with Alaude.

But despite that, Alaude gave me what I wanted, pounding into me like a mad man. I moaned wantonly with every thrust, every movement that he made on me. I felt so unbearably hot, hot that I thought I would have died already. The pleasure was like the rhythm of a song, going up and down at the most unexpected moments.

I moaned, whimpered, cried, sighed, and lost my breath. Soon, it was only the sinful sound of our skin slapping against skin that was heard in the soundproofed room. I relaxed as I just enjoyed the feeling of being filled to the brim, knowing I would miss it soon. The spring at the bottom of my stomach seem to be winding tighter and tighter as Alaude buried himself within me again and again. Unbearable. Tight. Deep. I was going to cum.

Alaude grunted as he made his last few thrusts, knowing what I would be thinking. He, too, was finishing.

"!" The moment that we both knew would come came like a rocket. I parted my mouth and bit down hard on Alaude's neck to muffle a loud scream as white exploded behind my eyes, wrecking my whole body with pleasure as ribbons of white sprayed from my tip. Then, the next thing I felt was the familiar warmth spraying into my body, Alaude's seed. A feeling of satisfaction overwhelmed me as my body slumped.

There we remained for several seconds, just panting in the afterglow of our intercourse.

Minutes later found us clearing the dirty clothes and dressing up.

I sighed.

"How did an examination of the Torture and Interrogation rooms become like this?" I asked in resignation.

"Hn." Alaude replied coolly, turning away.

"Alaude, it's your fault for seducing me, just so you know." I blamed him.

"Hn." He responded.

"…"

"…Hn?" He looked back.

I sighed as I pointed at the stain on his dress shirt caused by my pre-cum.

"It's going to be hard to hide that now."

**-x-**

**A/N: Dear fans, I apologize for not having released any stories for a long period. I am in my secondary two streaming year currently, so it is an important time for me. I have also been trying at a T rated story, but so far, I am coming up with only one chapter. There is also the current situation where the people managing FF are deleting M rated stories (and one of my own got deleted), so it is quite problematic. **

**I hope you would continue to read my stories despite these current problems. Also, please tell me if you think my expression and writing has improved, I need encouragement (OuO ;). With luck, maybe this story wouldn't get deleted. I hope you've all enjoyed the story this time round. I shall work hard to write more.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
